5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Hemmings/Trivia
Luke's perfect date would be going to the beach and Cold Rock afterwards. * According to his mom, he is the master at losing things. * He is an uncle. * Luke is the most responsible, eats the most, gives the best hugs and according to Ashton, farts the most and gets nervous the most in the group. * His favorite animals are penguins. * He has his lower lip pierced. * Luke used to date Aleisha McDonald. Their relationship lasted for about a year. * He is the tallest member of the group. * His celebrity crush is Mila Kunis. * His favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies & Cream. * His favorite movies are 17 Again and Monsters Inc. He has never seen Titanic. * Luke plays soccer and is amazing at snow boarding * His favorite food is pizza (according to him, it is the "best food ever") and his favorite pizza topping is pepperoni. * He loves hot chips and likes ham and cheese. * He attended Norwest Christian College. * Luke has a pet dog named Molly. * He likes Neck Tickles. * Luke supports Cronulla Sharks in NRL. * One of Luke’s favourite TV shows is How I Met Your Mother. * At a concert, Luke said, "Alright, this is a new song, it's called 'All I Need'. Yes, this song is about boobs." * Luke’s first YouTube video was uploaded on February 3, 2011. * Luke and Calum both have matching singlets and they “accidentally” both wore them to band practice one day. * Luke’s mom Liz is a math teacher. * Luke is in extension maths and he "dominates" science according to Michael. * Luke said in a Ustream video that he wanted to get a piercing on his eyebrow. * Luke likes to have "intimate sessions with Luke Hemmings" on twit cams. * Luke says chocolates from fans taste better than stuff he buys himself. * Luke and Calum go to the gym. * The first time Luke has been over seas is when the boys went to London. * Luke’s favorite singer is Josh Ramsay. * Luke’s and Calum’s favourite movie is Anchor Man. * Luke said him and Calum would probably die first if zombies came because Michael is the ultimate gamer and would know what to do. * Luke says he’s not much of a Facebooker. * Luke eats the most in the band, and he says he’s always hungry. * His favorite color is blue. * Luke said he wants to book out a whole Nando’s and have dinner there with the boys and all of the 5SOS family. * Luke’s favourite animal is a penguin. * He lost his iPhone in Melbourne after the tour, and all of the boys were teasing him about his old Nokia. * Luke follows the Sydney Swans in AFL. * Luke is amazing at snow boarding. * He plays soccer. * His favorite song on the EP is "Beside You". * Luke won the 5SOS Pizza Hut ice-cream eating competition. He said he had "like 17 bowls". * "I would probably have a pretty good time with Calum... Not sexually in any way..." * He plays the guitar solo in "Out of My Limit". * "I’m gonna be honest but I actually look like a boss as batman, even though I probably am batman." * Ashton said Luke would die first in a zombie apocalypse for sure. * Luke’s favorite number is 7. * Luke said he would date a fan about 2 years younger than he is. * Luke started school early. * Luke gets the most nervous before a show. * He chooses pizza over doughnuts. * Luke would rather a baby elephant over a baby Kangaroo. * His favorite Sleeping With Sirens song is Let’s Cheer to This. * Luke’s favorite songs from All Time Low’s Don’t Panic album are Somewhere In Neverland, Outlines and To Live and Let Go. * Luke once said that "a boy will tell someone they love them, a man will show it (:" * If Luke were a chicken he’d want to be covered in Nando’s sauce. * He likes neck tickles. * Luke used to be able to ride a skateboard. Category:Trivia